Two Lost Souls
by CharlotteGillard
Summary: Quando Loki era apenas uma criança conheceu Morgana, a filha mais nova de Iwaldi. Eles se tornam muito próximos, até que ela vai embora e eles não se encontram por muitos anos. Quando Morgana é novamente presa por tentar assassinar Odin se depara com Loki, preso pelos crimes que cometeu contra Jotunheim e Midgard, e então ambos planejam sua vingança contra Asgard. LokixOC.


**Direitos Autorais: Thor e Os Vingadores pertencem a Marvel, mas a história e a OC são criações minhas.**

**N/A:** **Eu escrevi essa história meses atrás, mas só consegui postar hoje. Esse capítulo será uma breve apresentação, só para que possam conhecer os personagens principais e onde eles se encontram (na prisão). Eu realmente espero que gostem porque eu me empolguei com essa fic e eu não queria parar com ela... Enfim, no próximo capítulo será uma espécie de "prólogo" contando como eles se conheceram. Se alguém se sentir confuso, por favor, fale comigo. Post-Thor a Post-Avengers.**

Loki estava sentado em sua cela, fraco demais para realizar qualquer movimento. Mas o pior não eram os machucados ou a dor. O pior era a humilhação. Nunca antes havia se sentido tão fraco, como se não existisse outra alternativa a não ser esperar pela morte. Uma morte que nunca chegaria, pois Odin faria com que sofresse até o fim de seus dias. Um deus como ele sendo obrigado a passar por isso. E tudo estava acontecendo só porque ele tentara dominar o reino preferido do "poderoso" Thor. Patético, pensou, amargo.

Estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos quando escutou os passos dos guardas. Porém ele logo percebeu que desta vez eles não estavam vindo para castigá-lo, mas sim para trazer uma prisioneira. Ouviu-se o som agudo de barras de ferro contra o chão de pedra e Loki olhou para a garota que havia acabado de ser jogada rudemente na cela ao seu lado. Ela riu maliciosamente, os olhos nunca deixando os guardas.

"Vocês não me manterão aqui por muito tempo" sua voz era baixa e rouca, mas ele conseguiu ouvir claramente. Tinha um misto de insanidade que o surpreendeu. Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, até gritar um pouco mais alto "Eu vou sair daqui, ouviram? Eu vou sair daqui!"

Agarrando firmemente na barra da prisão onde estava, Morgana observou a silhueta dos guardas desaparecer na escuridão. Deitou exausta, o chão frio lembrando a todo momento seu fracasso. Queria voltar ao começo de sua infância novamente, onde era confortada por seu pai. Agora, tinha de aguentar toda a dor sozinha.

Passou um grande tempo pensando em seu passado e em como pôde ter sido tão incompetente para falhar mais uma vez em seu plano. Estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que não reparou na figura escura que a observava de longe. Loki olhava para a garota perguntando-se o que ela fez de tão mal para estar em um lugar como aquele. Ainda mais em uma cela ao lado da sua. Pela pouca luz que entrava na parte superior da prisão ele conseguiu enxergar seus negros cabelos e o vestido de um azul desbotado. Mas nada mais conseguia ser visto. Havia ficado sozinho por tanto tempo que o alegrava ter algo mais para pensar além de seus próprios problemas.

"Aprecia a vista?" ela disse de forma sarcástica, sem ao menos se virar para ele.

Loki não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhá-la. Com raiva, a mulher finalmente virou-se para ele, esperando uma resposta.

"As únicas coisas interessantes o suficiente para se olhar aqui são as pedras das paredes, e você." respondeu depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

"Me compara com uma pedra?" a mulher se sentiu um pouco ofendida com a comparação.

Ela não conseguia ver a feição do homem a sua frente na escuridão, mas seus verdes olhos brilhavam na penumbra. Ela imaginou como seria tê-los refletindo a luz do sol.

"Sim" ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Quem é você para falar tal coisa?" perguntou, sua irritação dando lugar a curiosidade. Mesmo não conseguindo ver seu rosto, era como se ambos já se conhecessem a anos.

"Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa." Ele se levantou da parede onde estava recostado e caminhou até as barras de ferro que separavam a cela deles. "Quem é você? E o que fez para parar em um lugar como esse?"

Ela levantou do chão onde ainda permanecia deitada e olhou para seus olhos, a única parte de seu corpo que conseguia ver com clareza. Olhos de um verde profundo. Só havia visto olhos assim uma vez, mas não... não poderia ser ele. Tentou colocar suas ideias de lado e responder o estranho com calma.

"Faz muitas perguntas, mas não respondeu a minha."

Ele riu, divertindo-se com a insistência dela.

"O que quer saber?" Ele perguntou, olhando de volta nos olhos dela. Eram azuis como o céu, mas havia algo de diferente que ele não sabia definir exatamente o que era.

"Quem é você." ela repetiu com impaciência sua pergunta. Estava começando a se irritar com o joguinho dele.

"Quem eu sou, ou quem eu fui? " Questionou, sentindo-se um pouco melancólico.

Ela revirou os olhos. Havia acabado de passar por um dos piores dias da sua vida, não iria aguentar drama de um desconhecido. "Tanto faz, apenas me conte."

"Eu era um deus. Agora, sou isso o que vê. Um simples e fraco prisioneiro"

"Qual deus?" Seu coração batia rápido no peito, uma sensação que raramente sentia. Pare de ser idiota, Morgana. Ele está morto. "Eu já ouvi falar de você?"

"Provavelmente. Prazer," ele sussurrou, um sorriso perverso em seus lábios. "Pode me chamar de Loki."

Loki viu o choque nos olhos da garota. Pensou por um momento que fosse de medo, fazendo aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso. Mas ele logo teve que reconhecer, não era medo o que ela sentia. Era algo mais. Seus olhos quase brilharam por um momento, seus sentimentos indecifráveis.

"Não... Não pode ser..." Ela sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para ele. Morgana queria estender as mãos por entre as barras que os separavam e tocá-lo. Queria uma prova de que ele era real, e não apenas sua mente pregando mais um truque. "Loki..." Ela falou um pouco mais alto, e então sorriu genuinamente. "Loki! Não acredito!"


End file.
